Deum Vocula
The Deum Vocula (ドラムボーキュラ, Doramu Bōkyura) are an alien species of beings made from and empowered by LefLiva Particles, able to accomplish scientifically impossible tasks via manipulation of LefLiva. Appearing during the conflict between Aliva Ciba and Castor Abandon, they attempt to intervene and subjugate humanity in an attempt to protect what they see as an inferior species from itself. Both as a species and as a group, they feature as the main antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam Agua. Description & Characteristics A Deum Vocula is a particle-bound sentient lifeform born from a single LefLiva particle, either as a naturally occurring entity or via deliberate means. While they are bound by a single particle, they can grow to use a swarm of L2 as they please. They have no defined physical shape, allowing them to take on various shapes and forms effortlessly by rearranging their particles and actually solidifying them as any needed physical matter. For example, a DV can take on the form of a human and be perfectly capable of reproducing every aspect of the human body, to the point they are indistinguishable from actual humans. Deum Vocula are restricted by the amount of particles they can inhabit, limiting their choices in forms to relatively near human scale. However, they can manipulate L2 particles outside of their batch and create objects when needed. In its rawest form, the materials produced are essentially mineral/gem-like solid L2 particles with enough durability to withstand most forces outside of beams or plasma-based L2 particles. With L2, the Deum Vocula can fully utilize it to its fullest power; being able to manipulate universal physics to their will. Requiring a massive supply of L2 to accomplish this, a DV can, in essence, ignore the laws of the universe and perform feats such as time manipulation, reality warping, instant object teleportation, and ignoring effects placed upon them. The drawback is that these actions require a massive reserve of L2 particles to be cultivated and constantly supplied, restricting most of these abilities to isolated incidents. Because of their need of L2 Particles, Deum Vocula travel via fortress blocs made of pure L2 that can constantly generate matter/antimatter reactions within itself, essentially acting as natural LefLiva Drives. These fortresses are found ignoring laws such as gravity, floating over locations without any reason as to why. On an individual level, the Deum Vocula see themselves as godlike in power and strength when compared to humanity and, by intervening on their behalf, they are doing mankind a favor. Many display a sense of superiority and slight elitism towards other species, to the point of doing as they please even in the face of those suffering because of their actions. Council The Council refers to a term given to the leaders of the Deum Vocula, a grouping of five DVs who plan and control most operations conducted by the organization whilst on Earth. They are hidden away in the main fortress bloc, remotely commanding other fortresses. Even within the fortress, they are locked behind several layers of impossible neverending interior pathways, which can only really be reached if the Council allow the individual in. L2 Mobile suits For their intervention of humanity, they chose to utilize the very weapons of combat their opponent rely on. Made of solidified L2, these DV-made Mobile suits can be send off into combat either as mindless drones acting on basic commands or piloted by a DV for more direct commands and actions. Due to the nature of their creation, L2 mobile suits are not restricted by their shape or size, creating unique units such as the wormlike Caterpin. Archetypes By their nature of being powered and vitalized by LefLiva particles, mobile suits utilizing Archetype inner frames are technically Deum Voculas, just restricted in their Archetype form. When active, an Archetype is able to act independent of any user, which is exhibited by their bio organic optical sensors during to the same blue seen with DV. However, they can choose to remain inactive of their own free will, or work with the pilot in their actions during combat, correcting slight errors made. History Known Deum Vocula *Decker *Jottah Trivia *The phrase Deum Vocula is Latin for God particle. Category:Deum Vocula